


Double Dip

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio decides to take a nude dip in a pond and soon realizes he's not alone
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, future gladiolus/noctis/prompto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Double Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @eratoschild for helping with the kissing scene!

_The feeling of fresh air upon nude flesh. There is nothing else quite like it_ , Gladio mused as he peeled the sweaty tank top from his upper body. He had just partook in a five mile jog around the windy trails that wove around the hills near the campsite the group was staying at and he was making his way back when he paused near a small pond. Attracted to the glistening water, he walked over and took in the beauty of it with a content sigh.

He had originally planned on only dipping his feet in to cool off, but shrugged and began to strip. First came off the shoes and socks, followed by the tank top, and after one last cursory glance and listen for footsteps, he then slid his jogging shorts and boxer briefs down and off. He stepped into the water and slowly waded in. It was warm but not too warm. Perfect.

Noct stood with his back flush against the tree, trying not to breathe. He was out on a short walk in an attempt to wake up when all off a sudden he was met with the image of Gladio, which, normally would not be anything severe, except that this Gladio was stark naked! He had quickly ducked behind a tree, not knowing what to do. He felt too embarrassed to announce his presence, but yet felt glued in place, not wanting to leave.

Now feeling a sudden surge of either boldness or apathy, he wasn’t sure which, or perhaps it was both, he peeked around the tree and at the nude man down in the pond. He was now emerging, water streaming from his body – trailing over and off of his strong and thick limbs and ripped abdomen – and Noct blushed at the sight. However, he didn’t turn his gaze away. It wasn’t until he felt a pulse in his pants that he finally ripped his eyes from the sight, but only to look down at himself with dismay for a moment before again peering at the naked man.

Gladio now had his back turned and was shaking his legs and arms to free himself of the excess water. This little dip was obviously unplanned as he hadn’t brought a towel. Noct felt another pulse. He always loved Gladio’s spontaneity. It turned him on for some reason. He had felt this way for quite some time but had been making an effort to keep his feelings under wraps. He didn’t know how the – his – shield felt about such things and wasn’t sure how the others would react either, but deep in his heart he had feelings for the man. And his ass. He stared at it and felt himself grow quickly to the point where he uttered a soft moan. He quickly shut his mouth and looked on with widened eyes.

Gladio didn’t seem to notice. He was still busy shaking and wiping the water from his body so that he could get his clothing back on without too much of a fuss. He wished he could just simply forgo that latter step as he knew it was going to be a pain no matter what and walk back to the camp as is, but Ignis and the other would surely have a fit. He paused for a moment, thinking he perceived some sort of odd noise, but soon turned back to his task.

Noct brought his hand down to his crotch, slowly, and swept it over his cock. It was rock hard and ready. He stifled his fresh moans and groans as he pressed his palm against it harder, curling his fingers around the tip as well as he could whilst still clothed. He shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. When he opened them after a minute or so, Gladio stood only a few feet away, regarding him with a lopsided grin. Noct startled and yanked his hand away as if he were touching a hot kettle.

“Uhh…. Yeah. I know this looks weird as fuck but….”

“Sure does, your highness,” Gladio responded with a wink. “Can’t a man get some privacy around here?” He grabbed Noct by the wrist and guided him into the clearing. “So that just means you gotta forfeit yours to make up for it, right?” He tugged at his clothes.

Noct blushed and looked down, thankful that this turns of events wasn’t going as badly as it could’ve been. “Um… sure, why not. I’m caught so might as well pay the piper.”

Gladio let out a chuckle. “That’s right. So how do you think the piper should be paid?”

Noct, feeling emboldened again, stared him straight in the eye. “Why don’t you bend your ass over and let me fill you with my royal seed?”

Gladio expressed mirth again, more loudly this time. “Ha!” He continued his laughter and then paused in thought, placing his fingers on his chin for effect. “First off, you haven’t stripped yet. Get to it, princess. And secondly, I think _I_ should be the one to decide who does what.” He gazed at Noct, who looked down and fumbled at his buttons. “At least this time.”

Once Noct was devoid of clothing, Gladio regarded him, eyes bright with anticipation. “Yanno, I’m surprised we’re only now getting around to this. I’d see you sneaking glances at me at the camps and in the car. Could you tell that I liked you too?”

Noct remembered back to those few times in which Gladio had flashed him a bright cocky grin, sometimes accompanying it with a playful punch or slap, but he had convinced himself that it was only typical horsing around _guy stuff_ , nothing more.

“I wasn’t sure. I thought you were just… being you.”

Gladio rolled his eyes but stepped closer, placing his palms on Noct’s shoulders. “Yeeeah, I was being _me_ alright.” He immediately leaned in and kissed him. Noctis's response was an ardent pressing of his mouth against his, tongue wasting no time probing the seam of his lips for entry. His smaller body swayed against him, hands propped on his waist to steady himself as they kissed.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months,” Gladio purred in between kisses.

Noct let out a breathy gasp as Gladio’s large hand curled firmly around his left ass cheek, pulling him even closer. His cock, still hard from earlier, pulsed in the air. Gladio looked down at it and grinned.

“So what do you think? Should I pleasure you first or should I make you wait for being a sneaky brat?”

Noct looked up at him with a smug expression. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Not really. We both know you’d go for the easier option.”

“Got that right. So, what do you want me to do? Now that we’re both naked and standing together in the woods, like two misplaced members of a nudist colony.”

Gladio stared deeply into Noct’s eyes. “I want you to tell me what you were thinking while watching me bathe in the pond. Hiding behind a tree and touching yourself like a seasoned voyeur…. as if I couldn’t sense you.” He grinned at Noct’s rising blush. “And don’t leave anything out.”

Noct’s gaze fell for a moment before rising again to meet Gladio’s. “Well, I was feeling groggy and decided to take a short walk to try to wake up. Nothin’ crazy. I was actually hoping I’d run into you but nothing prepared me for what happened next. I was coming around this bend here,” Noct indicated the slight curve in the path, “and then I saw you. You weren’t naked at that point but were getting there fast and I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. I was afraid you’d see or hear me if I turned back and went the way I came, and I didn’t know what kind of reaction that would bring, so I looked around, saw this big tree, and quickly slipped behind it, thinking I could just….. wait it out and come back to camp after you had left, acting as if nothing had happened…. as if I hadn’t …..”

“Seen me naked?”

“Y..yeah. Exactly. So at first I was waiting behind the tree and not looking over. Trust me, I was trying to control myself. I’m not a lecher,” Noct added, chuckling dryly. “But I… I’ve had a crush on you for a while now and thought well, why not take a little peek, he won’t know, right? So I turned and did so and… well… then I _couldn’t stop_.”

Gladio smiled and softly grasped at the head of Noct’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping up and down slowly, making sure to not grip it too tightly in the absence of lube. Gladio took note that he was larger than expected, not that he thought he was small, per se, but it didn’t seem he matched the flaccid bulges he’d sneak lightening fast glances at on occasion. _He’s a grower, not a shower. Nice._ Noct shuddered and closed his eyes, his mouth agape. Gladio withdrew his hand. Noct opened his eyes and looked at him pleadingly.

Gladio smirked. “Come into the water with me. It’s nice and warm, and if anyone happens to stroll by it’ll just look like two guys are going for a swim on an early summer’s morning. Totally natural.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “As long as they don’t come super close to the shore and notice that we don’t have trunks on,” he finished with a mischievous grin.

Noct snapped out of his sensual reverie as the cold reality of the fact that he and Gladio were standing nude in the middle of a popular wooded path rushed back. Getting into the water didn’t sound like such a bad idea. “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Heh,” Gladio uttered before turning and walking back to the pond. Noct took a moment to glance down at his ass. Just when he thought it had looked good in clothes and nude while at a distance, he was not prepared for how mind-blowingly good it looked up close and personal while in the flesh. His cock throbbed and a tiny moan escaped his mouth. Gladio looked back. “You gonna be able to last until we get into the water at least, bud?” he teased.

Noct rolled his eyes and gave him a playful push. “Let’s just say I’m on borrowed time, hurry up.”

“Heyy, I’m the one who’s supposed to be ordering _you_ around, right?” Gladio asked and stopped to let Noct pass in front of him. “Now it’s my turn to ogle your ass.”

“I wasn’t - …” Noct tried to lie but stopped, realizing it was futile. He passed Gladio, feeling that amber gaze burning against his posterior. He paused. “Mine’s not as good as yours, you know.”

Suddenly Gladio’s hands were upon him, groping his rear end, lips nearly touching his earlobe. “Naah, that’s not true, you’ve definitely got a grabbable ass,” he purred.

Noct blushed and escaped Gladio’s grip, jogging the short distance to the shore. He was in high spirits and his cock felt heavy as it bobbed up and down. He knew that Gladio’s eyes were probably now distracted from his ass. He stopped at the waterline and dipped his toe in. Gladio was right, the water was warm. Inviting. He began to slowly dip his whole foot in when he was suddenly whooshed up into the air.

“Ah, what the?!”

“C’mon, Noct, we don’t have time for that shit, we’re going in with a splash!” Gladio announced cheerily as he picked up Noct bridal style and marched straight into the body of water. Noct soon felt the warm liquid enveloping him as he was being submerged – ass and balls first – and quickly making its way up his body. The warmth felt amazing. Once the waterline reached his neck, Gladio set him back onto his feet. “There. If we waited for you do to it your way the sun woulda gone down by the time you got yourself in.”

“Nah I don’t think s— ohh!”

Gladio’s hand was back on Noct’s cock, his thick fingers wrapping around it, the water acting as a natural lube as he recommenced the stroking, this time with more fervor. His own cock throbbed and ached, the warm water making him recall the feeling of having it deep inside -

“Ohh shit…” Noct moaned, eyes again closed in ecstasy. “Gods…”

Gladio knew Noct was close, so he let go of his cock and grinned. Noct opened his eyes.

“Not this again, c’mon man just get me off!”

“Now now, princess, I think you have already forgotten about our little arrangement for today.” Gladio found Noct’s hand and placed it on his own cock. “Get to work. You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.”

“Fine.”

“Ha, don’t be that way, I know you’ll love it.”

A tiny smile appeared on the edges of Noct’s lips, belying his facade. “Yeah, you got me,” he replied as he wrapped his fingers around Gladio and began to stroke him. He was already hard and having his massive cock in his hand made him pulse in arousal. His fingers brushed over the large head. “You’re so big, gods…”

Grinning momentarily, Gladio’s breathing quickened as the wet stroking sent pleasure waves up and down his body. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be jerked off in a warm body of water. He knew he wouldn’t last long. “Mmm, fuck.”

Gladio had initially made it seem that Noct would have to wait to be pleasured, but as a surprise for him he ended up grasping the prince’s cock and stroked it up and down, quickly establishing and maintaining the same rhythm that Noct had already set forth with his stroking.

In the meantime, Ignis had sent Prompto down the path to find the two absent men. Breakfast was nearly ready and he didn’t want it to go cold before they could all gather to eat. Prompto soon found them taking a dip in the pond. He was about to gleefully run up and tell them to hurry back when he stopped dead in his tracks. He then ducked behind a boulder, placing his hands upon its surface and raising his head up and over it slowly to peek at them. His cheeks blazed pink. “Oh my fucking _gods_ ,” he mumbled softly. He felt an inkling of arousal and cursed himself.

Noct threw his head back, moaning louder than he intended, but he was about to cum and couldn’t help himself. Gladio was at the edge as well, knowing he’d be done in with just a few more strokes. He grunted and his body stiffened as he began to ejaculate, Noct following suit a few moments later.

The sounds of pleasure that wafted over from the shallows of the pond straight into Prompto’s ears had more than a passing effect on him. He tried to will his arousal down but it was impossible, his cock began to rise in his tight pants, pressing against them as he knelt in the brush behind the rock. “Oof, just leave it to me to get myself into this situation,” he murmured. He reached down and brushed his hand over the bulge. “Just coppin’ a little feel, nothing to see here,” he joked to himself.

A few minutes later, Gladio and Noct exited the pond and grabbed their clothing and pulled them on over their wet bodies. Prompto ducked back behind the rock but curiosity got the better of him and he rose to peek again. He took in the sight of them, shimmering in the morning sun, trying to get their clothes on but having a hard time. They were laughing as they struggled. Gladio almost fell into the sand. Once their task was complete, they started walking away from the pond and back onto the path. Prompto ducked down and stayed down. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he heard them approaching.

“Oh man, that was fucking awesome!” “Yeah, wow… not how I expected my day to go but I am glad I decided to take that dip in the pond.” “Thanks for not freaking out when you saw me behind that tree…”

 _Tree?_ Prompto thought. _What on Eos happened here?_ He heard their footsteps come and then pass by. He began to relax a little. _Phew, looks like I wasn’t seen_.

“Hey Prompto! You gotta try this with us sometime!” Gladio’s booming voice rang out, followed by combined laughter. 

“Yeah, you won’t believe how good that warm water feels,” Noct added jovially. “C’mon dude, let’s get breakfast! We’ll explain everything as we walk back.”

Prompto stood up slowly, his face beet red. “How- how did you guys know I was here?”

“That blond hair of yours is like a beacon, saw it a mile away,” replied Gladio. “No problem though, pretty much the same thing happened to Noct here,” he added, laughing. Prompto looked at them both with a curious expression, wishing he hadn’t missed out on the impromptu fun but had the feeling there was going to be an encore this afternoon. He jumped over the brush and ran after them.


End file.
